User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/What The Heaven And Hell?: Nero
And Because we're now getting closer and closer to June for the Devil May 4: Special Edition, there is one Very Simple Question That Is Still left Unanswered, "WHAT... or should I say... WHO THE HEAVEN AND HELL IS NERO'S PARENTS?" Okay, we all know that Nero came from the Devil May Cry 4 which, according to his bio, is a relative of both Dante, Vergil, and Sparda. But, he has the Blood of Sparda on his veins right? But how? How does exactly is he related to the three of them even though he has the Blood of Sparda on his veins? Nero's Appearance Nero, like his relatives, is also a half-demon, half-human hybrid, and he has white hair, blue eyes, and wears a long, black-purple and red coat. Nero's Personality Nero is one of the two Sparda's Relatives (first is Dante on The Animated Series) to actually swear. But, like his other relative, Dante, he is also somewhat cocky, and has a flirtatous side. He is also describes as serious, cynical, bad tempered, and emotional that anything comes to his way, especially his girlfriend, Kyrie. He is also very rebellious, much like Dante and Sparda before him: he wields guns, despite the Order's general prohibition against them; he doesn't really believe in the Order's religion; and cares little for the legend of Sparda. Like Dante, Nero, when he encounters any enemies in front of him, also tries to mock, making jokes, taunts and mouthing off even the toughest or biggest enemies in front of him. My Review There are only few speculations behind the Story of Nero, some say that he's the long lost brother of Dante and Vergil because he has the same blood as the twins, others were Dante's son despite of his cockiness and mocks around at every enemies he encounters, and others say that it was Vergil's son. But whatever is the case, we need to find out and investigate who Nero really was, and who are his parents. First, let's start up first to his personality. And according to his personality, it seems that he's personality was kinda reflected to Dante's Personality. Both are cocky, flirtatious when there's girls around them, and jokes around. But, sometimes he kinda reminds me of Vergil for being Rebellious, serious and sometimes calm. So, at first when I saw the game when Dante and Nero fights, I don't know, I felt something deep inside me that Dante and Nero were just another Bloodline Rebellion much like Dante and Vergil was before. Fighting their own flesh and blood until their last drop. And I really thought that they were brothers, but when I researched about the history of Nero in other websites, I was kinda right but wrong. And according to them; No, they're not brothers. But, Yes, they're related to each other. But, when I heard from someone on DMC4 that Nero has a Blood of Sparda on his veins, that's my curiousity and kinda mixed up to my senses. I mean, if he really was just a relative of Sparda and his twin sons, how come he has the Blood of Sparda on his veins? Is he a long lost brother which CAPCOM did forget in the main storylines? Or, is it Dante's Son? If Nero is one of the long lost brothers of the Sparda Family, then he is the only person which Nero has a cursed arm on his right arm. But, when I take a look around the history of Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, with the Mangas and other stuff related to the DMC franchise, Nero was not explained nor appear in any of the novels or manga. But, after a long research, it was found out that one of the novels, Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune Volumes 1 & 2, reveals the past of Nero. And according to the story via the bio of Nero: : '' "Nero, hinted to be the son of Vergil, was born and shortly thereafter left on the doorstep of an orphanage, getting the name Nero from the black blanket he was found wrapped in. He would later meet Kyrie and Credo along with their family and together, the three of them grew up in the city of Fortuna. Throughout his childhood, he would be teased by many of the children in Fortuna, who accused him of being a bastard child of a prostitute due to the fact that no one knew who his mother was. He would also grow close to Kyrie and Credo's parents. Throughout his life, he would be taught in swordsmanship by Credo and grew closer to his sister, Kyrie. However, both their parents would soon be killed by demons. Unknown to Nero, they were humans who failed in maintainig their sanity in the Ascension Ceremony. This event would lead him to not believing god. Eventually, Nero would go join the Order of the Sword despite his conflicting beliefs due to the fact he idolized Credo and his sense of justice and also join for the sake playing a part of protecting Fortuna, a city Kyrie held dear. However, he would gain the dislike of the members of the Order of the Sword due to his lone wolf nature, apparent terrible skills in teamwork, and utilizing guns within the other, in which contrasts to the Order's belief that battles should be fought with only the use of a sword much like Sparda did. However, Nero cared little for their beliefs. '' : One day, he had rescued Kyrie, whom was attack by demons while walking with orphans in Mitis Forest. '''During the rescue, his arm was injured. And it later would change into what would be known as the Devil Bringer'. Nero surmises the reason was that he reached a point in life where his arm would be what it is suppose to be due to his apparent demonic nature, much like how that of a caterpillar turns into a butterfly."'' So, in other words, someone left Vergil's son in front of the orphanage, but no one knows who is the one who put Nero there. Also if you want to ask Nero about this, Nero has no answer regarding to who left Nero in the Orphanage despite he was in the toddler stage. But the Bad News or the Concerning Fact regarding to this Novel is that;' IT'S WAS JUST A RUMOR came from the CAPCOM Representatives during Captive 2009,' and that makes me confused until now. And until now, neither the Novel Writer, Bingo Morihashi, has no comments or answers regarding this Rumor that "Nero is Vergil's Son." Because according to the thread posted on the PlayStation Community, that before Bingo left CAPCOM after writting the story for Deadly Fortune, he also worked with Shinya, Gokeda, and developed by Hideki Kamiya (Devil May Cry & Bayonetta Creator) for making the''' TWO CANON Novels''' for Devil May Cry, and Devil May Cry 2. And a''' Non-Canon Novel and Comic''' for Devil May Cry 3. And so far, it is still unansered if the DMC4: Deadly Fortune is considered as Canon or Not. Making the past of both Nero and Vergil into a question. But, during the event of Devil May Cry 4 on Deadly Fortune, there are some difference from the novel to the game: : "As he was being stabbed by Agnus and was dying, he thought of a dream he had been having recently. He met a ''man he never had met before, in which he described as having a "cold" glare but with a touch of "gentleness" (or kindness). The man asked "Can you hear it? The cry of a soul" and also asked him what his soul was "saying". However, Nero pushes the question back and asks him the same question, in which he replies with a smile "Power...I want more power." Hearing that, he replied "I'll take that too" and awaken his Devil Trigger, in which is the representation of his soul, and reconnected Yamato'.''" So, in other words, maybe '''Nero was in FACT Vergil's son. Because of these Novel was giving clues regarding the story of both Nero and Vergil. But, because this is non-canon. The Background of the Story for Nero was still left unanswered. So based on my calculations, it is in fact, for me, that''' VERGIL IS NERO'S SON'. Because why? If you play the Devil May Cry 4, you'll see in every scene of Nero, he always takes the Yamato on his hands, he is also the one who fixed the Yamato, and now when Dante gave the Yamato to Nero, he just told to him to keep it even though that sword was came from Vergil. But if that Novel was not a canon, then who is the father of Nero if Vergil is not his father? '''IS IT... THE LEGENDARY DARK KNIGHT SPARDA WHO ASSUMES THAT HE WAS DEAD BUT IN REALITY HE'S ALIVE AND HE IS THE ONE WHO LEAVES NERO?' That quickly pops-up in my mind. Let's go back first at the beginning of Devil May Cry, and according to the story, he just rebelled his own kind for the sake of the human race. It was never been stated that he sacrificed himself nor killed by the demons authorised by Mundus. But, at the DMC3 Manga, it just stated that "Before he vanished, he married Eva and born their twin sons, Dante and Vergil.", the word "...vanished" quickly comes to my mind that maybe Sparda was not officially "Dead". Maybe, at my theory, he left Eva for some reasons, and Sparda has another wife and has son that is still left a mystery. Then, for some reasons Sparda puts his son on a black blanket and leaves him in the orphanage. That should settles the fact, and changes the family tree of Nero from relative to son/father to Sparda. But, Nero considered Sparda as their relatives right? Then, how come Nero is Sparda's son if their just a relative? The same question if you also put Dante as Nero's father. Well, if I could do the storyline to avoid any mashed-up mystery, then this mystery has now come to a close. But still, it's still not fit for the conclusion about the mystery of Nero. Do you think that Sparda has an older brother or a younger brother perhaps? If so, then, maybe that's kinda an OK question if you ask me. But, I don't know, because if your telling me that he has a brother, then that makes me more confusing because even though they are brothers with Sparda, their blood is different and their blood was only circulated by their own father and mother. Thus, resulting that blood is not from Sparda's, it was on his other brother or some sort. That ends my conclusion there. Or maybe, if Vergil was indeed Nero's Father, then who is his mother? That should settles it and perhaps changed their family tree from relative to son. So, whatever the theory is, and despite that Vergil, according to the rumors, is having his own storyline regarding to DMC4. We still need to know who is Nero's Parents and his background, but my biggest theory that I would like to fight with is that Vergil is Nero's father. But for now, the case was still unclosed and the investigations was still on-ongoing. Sorry for my long post, here's the unofficial family picture of Nero, Vergil and his mother. Thanks for Reading my Blog! And also, sorry if you see something has changed or re-edited here. Kinda messed up from what I've read on his bio. My appologies. Category:Blog posts